Supports on the roof of tanks restrain the structure at roof level to limit the loads experienced by the tank due to heeling, pitching or collision and in the case of tanks supported on a rigid base the effect of earthquakes.
Such tanks may be supported by timber supports of various types or supports of similar materials. The present technology for anchoring such supports to the top of the tank is to weld on vertical guide rails or brackets and similar rails or brackets on the roof of the hull. These brackets principally restrain transverse shear load and allow the tank to contract thermally while maintaining parallel supports by the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,178 A discloses supports on the roof of tanks. The supports are anchored to the top of the tank by welding.